


Good Times Roll

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [88]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult style celebrations, Alcohol, F/M, Just bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Karasuno's over twenty traveling contingent gather for some booze and shenanigans to celebrate their steady march up the ranks at Nationals. Saeko wins most of the games, to Keishin's complete lack of surprise.





	Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

Every time the Karasuno Volleyball Club climbs one more rung up the ladder at the Spring High nationals, a pair of celebrations take place. The first is the standard one, with dinner for the whole team paid for by the overwhelmingly generous donations doled out by the neighborhood around the school.

The second is a little more informal, and enthusiastic parents are definitely not paying for it.

It involves junk food, the biggest case of beer they can find, and all the traveling contingent over the age of twenty. There aren’t many who stay overnight in Tokyo, but it's enough for a party.

Akiteru arrives first to the room Keishin and Ittetsu share, bearing a few bags of candy from the ¥100 store and a sheepish smile. “I didn't know what to bring.”

Keishin chuckles and grabs a bag of sour gummies. “Doin’ all right so far, kid. C’mon in and get loaded.”

The next contestants through the door are Makoto and Yuusuke. Their offerings are the previously agreed upon pile of takoyaki from the vendor cart down the street from the hotel. Keishin isn't hungry at all, but Ittetsu’s eyes the takoyaki greedily and Keishin can't help but snort at the sight. 

“Don't know how that guy can eat so much and be that skinny,” Yuusuke remarks, shaking his head. “If I ate as much as he does, I'd have to haul my ass to work in a wheelbarrow.”

Keishin laughs and claps his old friend on the shoulder. “That may be true, but he pays for it by being a lightweight. Three and pee, four and floor.”

All three of them chortle, and Keishin shepherds them to the desk wedged between the twin beds that already houses the current pile of goods for their evening’s activities.

The last to trickle in is Saeko, still in her drumming getup, who brings a deck of cards and a bag of cookies. “The party has arrived.”

“Hell yeah, it has.” Keishin inspects the cookie bag and groans. Chocolate chip. “You're too good to me, babe.”

Saeko plants a loud smack of a kiss on his lips and breezes into the room. “Now, which one of you dweebs wants your ass kicked at dai fugo?”

Beers and cards are passed around until Ittetsu crawls away to curl into a ball on one of the beds — Keishin’s, to be exact. Saeko ruffles his hair and tugs the bedcovers over him. “Aww, he’s all cute when he’s asleep.”

“Yeah, that’ll stop when he starts rocket vomiting in about an hour or so.” Keishin smiles and gathers up the cards. “Another hand, or you guys wanna do something else?”

Saeko grins wide and waggles her brows. “Let’s arm wrestle.” She elbows Akiteru and jibes, “Odds are I can beat one of you noodle-armed nerds.”

“Probably me,” Akiteru agrees, plunking his elbow down on the table and wriggling his fingers. “Let’s get this over with so I can pass out.”

Cackling, Saeko squares up, and it doesn’t take long for her to prove that prediction correct, courtesy of her higher alcohol tolerance and biceps significantly bolstered by years of drumming and waiting tables. She pumps her arms in the air and howls with victory. 

Keishin throws an arm over her shoulders while Makoto and Yuusuke duke it out next, with Makoto coming out on top by a slim margin. Makoto squares off with Saeko next, and Keishin watches with a wide streak of satisfaction as Saeko brings in a hard-fought victory. 

Akiteru yawns loudly and murmurs, “You gonna take a turn?”

“Nope.” Keishin crosses his arms and harrumphs. “I already know how that will end.”

“Oh?”

Keishin watches Saeko parade around the room doing a bizarre, booze-fueled victory dance. “God help me, I love a woman who can kick my ass.”

Saeko crashes into Keishin’s lap and loops her arms around his neck. “Damn right, baby.”

Growling under his breath, Keishin tugs her flush to his chest and says, “Hey, I love you guys, but, uh . . . go the hell away.”

Yuusuke salutes and grabs the last few cans of beer. “Party back in our room. You coming, Tsukishima?”

“Nah, I’m gonna crash before I don’t get to pick where I pass out.” Akiteru eyes one of the leftover bags of chips and swipes it. “See you guys.”

The door shuts behind them, leaving Keishin and Saeko alone with Ittetsu’s softly snoring form. They look over at him and then back to each other, and in tandem, they say, “Bath tub.” 

Saeko squeals when Keishin picks her up and hauls them both into the bathroom while Ittetsu blithely dozes on.


End file.
